A Light within the Dark
by Tsuki Hikari16
Summary: During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Alyssa Potter dated Cedric Diggory, and unknowingly fell pregnant, but her magic protected the unborn child due to the danger she faced that year, now she must deal with being an under-aged mum, and Voldemort is at large.
1. Unexpected

**Summary : Alyssa Potter dated Cedric Diggory during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and she unknowingly fell pregnant, but to protect her unborn child, her magic hid it until the third task was finished. Now faced with the pregnancy, she must deal with the fact that she will be a young and under-aged mother, without the father around.**

" Miss Potter, wake up " said an unusually warm and gentle voice.

Alyssa Potter groaned slightly, feeling very tired and drained, her limbs felt heavy, but something was different. She opened her eyes and saw Madam Pomfrey hovering above her, looking strangely gentle instead of the usual toughness she had, " Madam Pomfrey " she said, her voice slightly croaky.

Pomfrey smiled " about time, Miss Potter, you had us all worried " she said in relief.

Alyssa tried to sit up, but instead of helping her like she usually did, Pomfrey held her down " You need your rest, Potter, " she said warmly.

The Potter heir frowned " I want to sit up " she protested.

Pomfrey sighed " I need to tell you something, and it may come as a shock " she said.

Alyssa's heart leapt into her throat, she didn't need more bad news.

" It would have happened back in January, and your magic would have hid it, because of the dangerous situations you've been getting into " said the Medi-Witch softly.

Alyssa blinked in confusion " what are you on about ?" she asked.

Pomfrey smiled " sit up " she said, going to help her.

Alyssa went to sit up but found herself with extra weight, dear lord, had she gained alot of weight since sleeping? it felt like it. With Pomfrey's help, she sat up only to freeze, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of what Pomfrey was explaining.

Her previously flat stomach was now rounded, as if swollen, it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, feeling slightly faint, " What? " she trailed off, too shocked to speak.

Pomfrey smiled sadly " Alyssa, did you sleep with Cedric in January ?" she questioned softly.

Alyssa's throat went painfully tight at the thought of Cedric, but she managed to nod as her unusually bright green eyes filled with tears. She looked up at the medi-witch with confusion written clearly in her orbs.

Pomfrey sighed and sat down " Magic is a very strange and unexplainable thing, Alyssa, even to wizards and witches, but it is also extremely intelligent, and your magic protected your unborn child, it was doing what you would have done for a person you loved, you would have protected them " she explained, " with the danger over, your magic has released it's protection over your unborn child " she finished.

Alyssa wanted to say that the danger would never be over now that Voldemort was back, but her throat was still too tight for her to speak, so she settled for nodding.

Pomfrey smiled warmly " If you want to know, you're having a girl " she said gently, before she stood up " now get some rest " she said, and walked back into her office.

Alyssa laid back down, her eyes locked on the ceiling, her mind whirling with the information just given to her, and she soon fell asleep.

Alyssa was pulled back into conciousness by loud and angry voices, she also felt a weight against her leg, but it was warm and gave her comfort. She cracked open her eyes and turned her head slightly, she saw The Minister of Magic being shouted at by a furious Professr McGonagall, she laid still as she listened.

" T-this man !" trembled an angry McGonagall, " ordered two dementors to go to Barty Crouch Jr's room and you needn't guess what they did next " she said furiously.

Alyssa's eyes widened slightly, Barty Jr had been kissed? she didn't know how to feel about that, but now that he was practically comatoase, there was no way to tell the world of Voldemort's return, well they could, but they wouldn't believe her , not with the lies been spread about her.

Fudge swept off his green bowler hat " Now Professor McGonagall, that boy was a known criminal who had escaped from Azkaban " he protested.

Dumbledore frowned slightly, but it was unnoticed as his expression returned to calm, " We needed him to proof that Lord Voldemort has risen again " he said calmly.

Fudge let out a laugh " my dear man, Albus, you do not believe that do you? " he asked in an annoying voice, " Miss Potter has seen the death of a fellow student tonight, she is surely traumatized and is unsure of what she has seen " he said, waving it off.

Alyssa frowned, but she did smile lightly when she heard a familiar vicious growl, she turned her eyes to that direction and saw Padfoot standing on all fours, a bit low, his hackles raised as his lips were pulled back over his sharp teeth and he was growling. She then realised that the weight from her leg had gone and she figured that the weight had been her godfather.

Angry protests came from all around, and she saw The Weasley's and Hermione standing around, all looking furious with Fudge.

" You've been reading the Daily Prohet ?" asked Alyssa, deciding to make herself known, and she sat up, glad that her belly was covered by the covers.

Everyone jumped and turned to her, apparently no-one had known she was awake.

Fudge smiled, definetly fake, " Miss Potter, you are awake, I'm pleased to say " he said, annoyingly kind.

Alyssa frowned " you believe everything that Skita is saying ?" she asked, ignoring what he said, " Voldemort has returned and everyone need's to know " she said, absentmindedly stroking Padfoot, who had walked over to her and was now sat protectively in front of her.

Fudge out a loud laugh " dear girl, you have suffered a traumatizing event tonight, seeing the death of a classmate- " he was cut off.

" So you think C-cedric just dropped dead ?" asked Alyssa, stumbling over her deceased boyfriend's name, but her voice was hard and cold.

Fudge frowned " It is a sad fate, but it was an accident " he insisted.

Alyssa's eyes blazed, Cedric's death was not a sad fate, it was murder! he had died so bravely, and everyone should know that. It was the least he deserved.

Dumbledore stepped in before it could go any further " Cornelius, are you really so blind as to not see what is happening ?" he asked gently.

Fudge frowned, angry at the man, " Albus- " he started to shout.

Alyssa blocked them out, her eyes landing on a bed that had something on it, a body covered by a white sheet. Her throat tightened again and tears flooded her eyes. By the time she broke out of her little trance, everything was over and Fudge approached her, wary of the growling dog at her side.

" This is for you, Miss Potter, congradulations on winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament " said Fudge, putting a bag down on the side of the bed, before he swept from the room.

Soon, she was surrounded by all of the people who cared for her.

By the time Pomfrey had made everyone leave the room, minus Padfoot who refused point blank to move from his spot on the bed, Alyssa was wide awake and looking over at the bed that contained her deceased boyfriend.

A wet nose nudged her hand.

She looked down to see Padfoot jerk his head in the direction of the bed, his grey eyes understanding, before he nodded his large furry head. She nodded and climbed out bed and stood up, she was wearing a pair of baggy light blue PJ pants and a light blue short sleeved top, typical medical Pajamas, and the top showed off her nicely rounded stomach.

She shakily made her way over, two reasons for being so shaky, one she wasn't use to the new weight since she was used to being so thin, and two, because she couldn't bare to see Cedric dead, but she needed to, she needed to accept it, no matter how hard it was. She stood by his bedside, before she reached forward with trembling hands, and gently pulled back the white sheet. Her breath caught in her throat.

Cedric lay there, still in the clothes he wore for the third task, and despite the cut and bruises marring his unnaturally pale skin, he was still so gorgeous. His sandy blonde hair was still ruffled like usual. He would have looked as if he were sleeping if it weren't for the stillness of his chest.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his large and cold hand into her two small and delicate hands, she pressed a shaky kiss to his lips before she let out a sob, her whole body shaking.

Padfoot let out a mournful whine and nuzzled against her leg, trying to comfort her.


	2. GoodByes

A few days later Madam Pomfrey released Alyssa from the hospital wing, on the condition that she now wore a glamour necklace that hid her pregnant belly, since it was agreed that it was now too dangerous for her pregnanacy to be known, and even though the headmaster didn't like to admit it, he knew that there were children in the school who would be more then willing to tell the recently returned Voldemort about the-girl-who-lived's pregnancy.

Alyssa walked down the staircase towards the entrance hall, still feeling weird about looking so tiny, yet she was still trying to get use to the new weight. Another thing, since her magic revealed her pregnancy, another thing came with it, larger breasts, and now she had noticeably bigger breasts and she was sure it would warrant her more attention, much to her displeasure.

" Lyssa! " said a familiar voice.

She turned her head and saw Hermione and Ron standing by the Main Hall door, both wearing solemn expressions on their faces, " hey " she said quietly as she approached them. The pit in her stomach was widening and filling with a horrid feeling, through those doors Dumbledore would finally tell the truth of what happened to Cedric, and she didn't know if she could handle it, but she would try.

The Trio stood in silence, unsure of what to say to eachother.

" You look better, Lyssa " spoke up Hermione, breaking the awkward silence.

Alyssa smiled slightly " thank you " she said softly. For today, she was wearing completely black school robes, but she also had her silky black hair down, falling past her shoulders, in honour of Cedric, who had mentioned on many occasions that she looked better with it down.

They fell into another awkward silence.

Ron was the one to break it this time " shall we go in, then ?" he asked, gesturing to the large Main Hall doors.

Alyssa nodded.

The Trio then walked in together.

"...And that is why I think you need to know what happened, the Ministry do not wish me to tell you this, but if I don't then it will be an insult to Mr Diggory's memory " said Albus Dumbledore, who was looking incredibly grave and the signature twinkle was missing from his blue eyes, " Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort, and now I want you to raise your goblet to Mr Diggory, who faced evil and died a hero, this is in his honour " he said, raising his goblet.

Despite the shocked gasps of disbelief and fear, everyone followed suite and raised their goblets in honour of Cedric Diggory, while many in the Hufflepuff house were sobbing and crying, but the Slytherin's had yet to raise their goblets, all looking blank-faced.

Anger and rage welled within Alyssa, how dare they dishonour Cedric like that, even though they were cold-hearted bastards, the least they could do was honour him, he had died a hero, more of one then she would ever be, even Snape had raised his goblet.

She caught the eye of Cho Chang, who was sat with her house, and the Ravenclaw Seeker, although anger was also in her eyes, shook her head and Alyssa understood, the Slytherin's weren't worth it. She nodded and looked back at the front, determined not to glare at Malfoy, she had heard his father in the graveyard.

Alyssa closed her eyes as the tears fell, _' Good-bye Cedric, I love you ' _she thought, and with that, her heart could finally let it's soul-mate go.

The next day, more good-byes were said as Hogwarts, Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang students hugged, waved, shook hands or kissed ( in the Beauxbaton's case ) farewell, and Alyssa stood back and watched as Krum led Hermione away, with a jealous Ron glaring after them, but he was soon distracted by Fleur coming up to him and kissing him on the cheek, followed by little Gabrielle.

Poor Ron looked ready to combust.

Fleur then danced over to her fellow Tri-Wizard champion, her steps light and graceful, her beautiful face held a warm smile " I will miss you, Alyssa " she spoke in accented french, and kissed the younger girl's cheek.

Alyssa smiled " you too, Fleur " she said honestly.

Fleur beamed " good-bye " she said, before bounding away and back over to her waiting sister.

Hermione and Ron then returned to Alyssa's side, both blushing madly at their encounters just minutes before.

The Hogwarts students watched the foreign students leave, before they returned to the castle.


End file.
